The One That Noticed Her
by ChuckyXTiffany
Summary: Sonic And Amy Spends Time With Each Other At Some Place That Sonic Took Her To See, But He Breaks Her Heart Because Of Sally Acorn But Someone Jumps Into Her Life To Make Her Feel Loved And Special. Will Amy Let Shadow Take Her Away From This Pain That Sonic Has Been Giving Her? Let's Find Out !


**Chapter One**

The sleeping pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was muffled up by blankets that were wrapped around her tired body as she slept. The bright sun in the blue sky shined through her curtains and the rays of light landed on her face which caused her features to scrunch up and her brows furrowed and after that, her eyes snapped open and as the light shined on her face, she quickly raised her hand and covered her eyes, preventing the light beams from hurting her eyes. Her eyes closed again and she stirred in her bed as she was still tired. The young hedgehog rubbed her eyes with the both of her hands and sat up in bed, reluctantly before dropping and resting her hands on her lap. The teenaged girl was finally awakened from her sleep and her eyes were half opened, showing her green emerald orbs but she was still tired. Amy began to yawn and stretch her arms out as her back arched. Yeah, she was tired from her sleep and all but she was also expectant about hanging with her blue hero today and boy, was she happy? Just thinking about hanging out with Sonic made her tiredness vanish from her body; She was too eager and excited and she couldn't wait and in fact, she had been waiting for this moment. Frequently, she would daydream about going on a romantic date with him and have dreams about it but this was something real apart from a dream. Well, speaking of her and the blue hedgehog, the two have a platonic relationship at the moment but the pink hedgehog loved Sonic and the foremost question was … does he feel the same for her? Amy sighed deeply, shaking the question out of her mind before pushing the covers off of her frame and got out of her red and white bed. Getting up and walking over to her wardrobe full of the clothes, Amy grabbed the knob and twisted it, going through the clothes that were hung by hangers. As she was rummaging through the closet, looking for a perfect outfit for her and the pink hedgehog finally found one. After finding her outfit, Amy exited out of her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom to take a warm shower. The pink hedgehog shredded her pajamas off, throwing them to the corner of the bathroom floor including her underwear and bra. Amy hopped into the shower after opening the glass door and she grabbed the faucet handle and twisted it, and the water escaped from the showerhead, splattering all over her hair, pink fur, legs, and arms. She grabbed the container of shampoo and unscrewed the top before slathering the contents on her right hand; Amy placed the container back onto the shower rack of all other shower containers and the bar of soap laid and she rubbed the contents all over her fur, hair, her body, her private regions, and onto her mounds. Afterwards, Amy got under the running water and rinsed her hair while running her hands through her long hair and she also rinsed out her fur, her lower regions, her mounds, and including her posterior. The water and soap suds cascaded down her legs, heading for the shower floor and straight to the drain. After she was finished with her shower, Amy grabbed the faucet handle and twisted it, and the water stopped running. She pushed the glass door open as she walked out of the shower and her feet landed onto the soft carpet as water dripped from her body, slightly damping the center of the carpet but she didn't care nor mind it. She grabbed the towel from the towel rack, wrapping the soft blue-colored towel around her damped body. After drying herself off, including her pink long hair and legs, Amy began to put her lacy undergarments on before slipping on her outfit. Leaving the bathroom, Amy retreated back to her bedroom to slip on her shoes and spray some good-smelling odor that was breathtaking which was perfume. The pink feminine hedgehog was wearing a white juniors cropped camisole top, features a notch neck with a lace-up design, camisole straps, and slightly cropped hem, she was wearing a short denim mini skirt, white converse all-star high tops and this time, Amy decided not to wear none of her headbands any longer and in fact, she has decided not to wear the typical red dress that she'd always wore. Now, it was time to start wearing something different for a change. Through the years, Amy has changed a lot. The pink hedgehog's hair was longer than it was before; her long, pink hair reached to the middle of her back which made her look attractive to most of the teenaged guys that roamed around Station Square. Some tried to ask for her phone number, some tried to ask her on dates, or some tried to ask to hang out with her but all she did was declined their requests because of her hero, Sonic and after all, she always loved him.

Amy was ready to leave to spend some time with her blue hero so, she exited out of her bedroom after turning off her room light, going down the small hall to descend the stairs. Exiting the household, Amy walked up to the bench that was on her porch and she took her seat, waiting for Sonic to arrive. It was kind of windy outdoors and she wrapped her arms around her frame, rubbing his arms gently as she was shivering, wrapping her arms around her frame and trying all she could to keep warmth. ' _.. It's kind of chilly …perhaps, I should grab my hoodie._ ' She thought to herself as her green emerald eyes scanned the streets. On second thought, Amy didn't need a hoodie. She was sure that Sonic probably had one in store for her and besides, it wasn't all that windy; you can say that it was windy and warm at the same time. Suddenly, a blue blur flew past the pink hedgehog's household and then she caught note of the blur wind heading towards her. Stopping in front of the female's house, there he was …Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic stood in front of the pink female with a warm smile plastered on his muzzle as his green emerald irises gazed at her. "Hey Amy, " Sonic greeted, raising his right hand and waving at her. A small smile crept on her features as she stood up from the wooden bench. "Hey Sonic," She greeted back before wrapping her arms around the blue hedgehog.

After she released him, Sonic descended the porch steps and looked back at her with the same smile. "You ready to go?" He asked and Amy nodded, descending the porch steps and he took the teenaged girl's hand, walking down the sidewalk to wherever their destination would be. As the duo was walking down the street hand-in-hand, Amy realized that Sonic didn't have any hoodie with him but she didn't mind. When they arrived to the Station Square Park, Sonic and Amy walked through the park, heading towards the huge fountain in the surface and taking their seats on the black bench.

Silence filled the air as the two hedgehogs sat on the bench, not having any eye contact but Amy was the first to break the silence. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked, turning her head to look at the blue hedgehog. Sonic glanced at the pink hedgehog and smiled slightly. "Not sure …" He replied, not certain of what to do but an idea popped inside his head. "Want to go on an adventure run?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

Amy smiled at him, prettily. "Sure, I'd like that." She said, accepting his request. Sonic stood up from the black-colored bench and extended his hand out to her and she grabbed his hand, standing up with him. Out of thin air, Amy shrieked due to Sonic picking her up in bridal style and she held onto him tightly. Sonic chuckled at her action before running in full speed out of the park. Later, the two arrived at this secluded place that Amy didn't know of, but Sonic did. Putting her down onto his feet, Amy's eyes looked at the majestic place in awe and then she turned around, facing the blue hero. "Sonic, it's beautiful here …you found this place on one of your runs, huh?" She asked as a smile tugged onto her lips and Sonic nodded in response. The place was full of green trees, blooming pink-colored flowers, and lots of butterflies soared through the air. Amy had a blissful smile on her muzzle whilst spinning around happily, having her arms spread out. Giggles escaped the girl as she plopped down onto the soft grass and she was engulfed by sakura flowers and beautiful butterflies. The thing that Amy was unaware of was that Sonic was not watching her as she was in her happy state but he was on his phone, typing away. It seemed like he was texting someone, perhaps? Amy scanned around the place with the same exact smile on her face then she glanced at the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic," She called but he didn't respond back to her; she started to get agitated due to Sonic not responding. "Sonic!" She called again and his eyes moved from his phone to the pink hedgehog. "What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," He muttered but Amy heard the male hedgehog clearly.

"You are doing something, liar!" Amy giggled, getting up from her spot and running up to the blue hedgehog but when she did, Sonic glared at the female hedgehog. "Amy, stop!" He yelled, causing her to blink in confusion and take a few steps back from the fuming hedgehog. Amy was concerned about her blue friend and she hesitated before responding back. "Sonic, what's wrong?" She asked in a low tone. Sonic didn't change his expression but the same glare that he gave to her before had remained. She knew this wasn't right. Something was wrong with Sonic but she didn't have a clue of what it was. This was unusual for the blue hero to raise his voice at her; he had never in his life raised his voice at her or any of his friends. "I'm trying to text someone as you can see!" He replied but his voice was raised and Amy wasn't taking any bullshit from Sonic.

"Why are you raising your voice at me?! I didn't do anything to you, Sonic!" She yelled back whilst clenching her fists. "Why are you acting like this?" She asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter, Amy," He said but this time, his voice began to lower. "What matters is that I'm texting someone."

"Who are you texting?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nobody," The male hedgehog lied.

"You said you were texting someone so, who is it?" She asked.

"Do you want to know?" He asked, solemnly and she nodded in response.

"I'm texting Sally," He answered. "Are you happy now?" Amy was taken aback due to his answer and kept silent. Was he really texting Princess Sally Acorn? But why? Suddenly, the pink hedgehog began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she became heartbroken. In fact, her heart wasn't full of happiness like previously but now, her heart felt devastated and sadness, crumbling into little pieces. How could he do this to her? After everything she had done for the blue hero. Amy always wanted to be with Sonic and now, she didn't know anymore; it was no purpose of trying to have him in her life now and besides, she was heartbroken enough. "Bye Sonic," Was all the pink hedgehog had said to him and with that, she began to walk away from the secluded place and heading her way back to home.

Realizing what he had said to Amy, Sonic extended his hand out, reaching for her. "A-Amy! Wait!" He called. He put his phone away before running after the devastated, heartbroken, pink hedgehog. Amy was running back to her household as fast as she could and she was going to turn around and look back neither. The female hedgehog was tired of what that hedgehog had put her through; it was getting old, no lie. She just wished that she failed to remember Sonic and move on. Matter of fact, she wished that she'd never knew who he was. If there was an object that can cause your memories to be erased, she would have done that without hesitation. Tears ran down her cheeks and flew off her cheeks as the wind carried them. Her long hair flew right with the wind as she hurried to her house; she began to feel like she had lost Sonic so, that was a relief. She didn't want to be pursued by the fastest thing alive that would likely catch her in minutes and refraining her from retreating back to her house. Moments of running through the woods, Amy was swept off her feet by someone that ran past and grabbed her quickly. Amy screamed, not knowing who it was at first but when she looked up at the figure's features, she realized that it was the black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. "Shadow?"

Shadow glanced at the pink hedgehog that was now in his arms then he went back to looking forward, making his way through the woods. After escaping the woods, Shadow sped down the street as he carried Amy in bridal style. "Where are you going?" The pink feminine asked, having her arms around the scruff of his neck. "To my house," He replied but Amy thought the wrong way about this and began to jump into conclusions. "Let me go! You're trying to take me away!" She yelled, squirming in his arms as she tried to break free from his arms.

"Calm down, Amy," He told her. "I'm trying to take you to my place because Sonic would find you at your place." Amy started to understand and calmed down. "Ooh…" Was all she could say. Perhaps, she could trust Shadow and after all, he'd save her numerous times and was nice to her most of times so, why not?


End file.
